Desde que te vi
by Beledien
Summary: Hiei está muy molesto por la culpa de Kuwabara, por eso busca la ayuda de Kurama para separarlo de Yukina.rnPor raro que les parezca no es una historia Yaoi, advertidos quedan
1. Default Chapter

**Nota:** la que ya saben de memoria. Además quiero decir que espero que la historia no se les haga muy azucarada o ñoña o cursi, generalmente me da por escribir algo así una vez al año así que aguántenme por esta vez 

**Desde que te vi**

Hiei pateaba las piedras del parque por donde caminaba pensando en si debía o no decirle a Yukina su verdadera identidad y contarle que era el hermano que hace tiempo estaba buscando. Las palabras de Kurama todavía retumbaban en su cabeza, 'Yukina sufre más por no saber de su hermano que si supiera quien es en realidad'.

Maldito Yoko, siempre tenía la razón, y eso era de lo que más le molestaba de Kurama.

-Por que no te metes en tus propios asuntos.

Dijo Hiei con rabia sin darse cuenta de que muy cerca estaba Yukina.

-Hola Hiei.

Le dijo la Koorime con una sonrisa.

Hiei no bufó como de costumbre y perdió su acostumbrada expresión de aburrimiento.

-Yukina que haces aquí?

-Kazuma me invitó a comer unos helados, tu sabes que son esos?

-sí, Kurama me llevó una vez a una heladería en un lugar muy ruidoso lleno de estúpidos humanos!

-Parece un lugar horrible -Dijo Yukina cambiando la expresión de su rostro – Mejor le digo a Kazuma que no quiero ir a ese lugar.

-Bella Yukina!!

Gritó Kuwabara corriendo hasta ella.

-Kazuma – Saludó con una sonrisa

-Bella Yukina, estás lista para ir a la heladería?

-Preferiría ir a otro lugar - Dijo Yukina – Hiei me contó que es un lugar muy feo.

-Desde cuando estás aquí enano.

Hiei sólo desvió la mirada molesto.

-Ven hermosa Yukina no te llevaré a la heladería si no quieres, pero no me niegues el placer de tu compañía.

Kuwabara se llevó a Yukina de un brazo mientras la koorime se despedía de Hiei.

-Hasta pronto Hiei.

Hiei no podía evitar sentir celos de hermano por su Yukina, en realidad no podía entender que diablos le veía a ese inútil humano, aparte de ser bastante feo su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

-Por lo menos tiene buenos sentimientos.

Dijo Kurama que estaba de pie detrás de Hiei.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso me oyes!

-Que pasa Hiei, te asustaste? - Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – Nunca pensé que pudieras asustarte tan fácilmente, ni siquiera Kuwabara cae con un truco tan viejo.

-A ese ni me lo menciones.

-Te molesta que salga con Yukina verdad?

-Eso no te interesa – Dijo Hiei con su típico tono de voz, pero luego algo cambió – Enserio crees que le gusta ese torpe ningen?

-sí – dijo Kurama tranquilamente mirando a Hiei – como a mí me gustan las flores o las mañanas soleadas.

-entonces crees que...

-No – dijo el Yoko cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada triste – Desde que conocí a Yukina supe que ella no ama de la misma manera que los humanos.

-Pero eso no la aleja de ese idiota – dijo Hiei frustrado – si supiera como alejarla de él.

-Entonces dile que eres su hermano, tal vez te haga caso cuando le digas que ese tipo no le conviene.

-Otra comentario como ese y no respondo Kurama.

-Era sólo una broma, Hiei, no te enojes.

-Hoy no estoy para bromas y si sabes lo que te conviene me ayudarás a alejar a ese sujeto de Yukina!

-Lo siento Hiei pero no creo que debamos interferir – Dijo el Kitsune – además Yukina debe tener sus razones para salir con Kuwabara y....

Kurama ya no pudo continuar porque tuvo que saltar para que Yusuke lo golpeara, pero no fue así con Hiei, ya que la idea de ver a Yukina con Kuwabara lo sacaba totalmente de sus casillas.

-Buenos Reflejos Kurama, pero que pasa contigo Hiei?

Yusuke no pudo decir nada más porque Hiei había sacado su espada y amenazaba a Yusuke con cortarle el cuello.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Pero que carácter tienes! Cómo lo aguantas Kurama?

-Con mucha paciencia.

-Si no fuera por el maldito Kitsune que me anda molestando siempre con contarle todo a Yukina.

-Si pero no estás molesto por eso - Dijo Kurama a modo de defensa. – Si mal no recuerdo estabas molesto porque Yukina salió con Kuwabara.

-Ese idiota, de todos los estúpidos humanos, tuvo que escoger al peor de todos.

-Sólo Yukina lo sabe – dijo Yusuke – además Kuwabara es él único que la invita salir de vez en cuando.

-Yusuke!

Se escuchó la voz de Keiko.

-Keiko ya voy! – dijo Urameshi al marcharse – No te enojes Hiei te hace daño, adiós Kurama.

-Que pasa con este lugar! Por qué diablos viene toda esta gente?

-Es que generalmente aquí vienen a encontrarse las parejas

dijo Kurama sin darle mucha importancia.

-Por cierto Kurama que hacías tú por aquí? – preguntó desconfiado Hiei.

-yo? Por qué preguntas? – dijo Kurama sorprendido por la pregunta de Hiei.

-Viniste a ver a alguien verdad? No me mientas porque estás muy lejos de tu casa.

-Yo vine porque necesitaba unos libros de la biblioteca. – dijo el pelirrojo ganando su compostura habitual.

-Siempre el muchacho ejemplar, no Kurama – Hiei se quedó en silencio por unos momentos como esperando la réplica del Kitsune pero esta no lleg

-Bueno como no se te ocurre nada para alejar a Yukina de ese ningen he pensado que podríamos hacer como Yusuke dice.

-A qué te refieres Hiei?

-Invitarás a Yukina a salir así no tendrá tiempo para andar con ese cabeza de zanahoria.

-Qué?! no puedes pedirme eso Hiei.

-Por qué no? tú eres mi amigo verdad? No podría confiarle a nadie más mi hermana

-Pero Hiei yo...

-Tú eres él único que sé no intentará nada con Yukina. Vamos Kurama ayúdame.

Estas palabras fueron las palabras que Kurama jamás pensó escucharía a Hiei pronunciar, en verdad parecía muy importante para él separar a Yukina de Kuwabara.

-Que dices Kurama?

-Está bien Hiei, invitaré a Yukina a salir mañana.

-Por qué pones esa cara? que no te gusta Yukina?!

-claro que me gusta pero es que...

-Que te gusta Yukina!! Kurama yo confiaba en ti!!!

-Hiei no entiendes...

-Que pasa Kurama, ya no aguantas una broma?

Dijo el muchacho echándose a reír.

-Reconozco que me hiciste caer esta vez Hiei.

-Bien, con eso queda saldada la broma de hace rato – decía Hiei al momento de marcharse – Recuerda Kurama tenemos un trato saldrás hasta que Kuwabara deje en paz a mi hermana, yo mientras voy a vengarme de Yusuke.

Hiei se marchó algo más contento por así decirlo, en cambio Kurama dejó su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

-Por qué tuve que prometerle a Hiei que saldría con Yukina, que no sé da cuenta lo difícil que es para mí.

Kurama estaba enamorado de Yukina desde que la conoció pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la Koorime no amaba de la misma manera que los humanos, y él, al no ser tan impulsivo como Kuwabara, decidió guardar estos sentimientos para sí mismo y jamás comentarle nada a nadie, menos a Hiei. Pero ahora era el mismo Hie el que le pedía que saliera con su hermana para alejarla de un sujeto al que consideraba indigno de Yukina, que pensaría él su supiera que también estaba enamorado de Yukina, también lo consideraría indigno de ella, además Hiei confiaba con que Kurama no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella y que por eso ella estaba a salvo.

-Maldición!!!

dijo Kurama mientras caminaba a casa.


	2. capitulo2

**Nota:** Si, si, los derechos de autor y esas cosas, espero que este capítulo no se les haga muy raro, pero que quieren escribir fics románticos no es mi especialidad (si es que tengo alguna) este es sólo un experimento por la llegada de la primavera al hemisferio sur.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

**Desde que te vi 2**

-Recuerda Kurama. Lo prometiste

Hiei miraba a su amigo con la mirada impaciente mientras el Yoko bajaba la mirada.

-Estás seguro de esto, Hiei?

-Por supuesto Kurama, no te lo pediría si no confiara en ti –dijo Hiei con un inusual tono, casi amable.

Kurama comenzó a sentirse mal por estas palabras.

-Vamos Kurama la casa de Genkai no está lejos.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa de la abuela, como era llamada por Yusuke, y allí estaba la anciana maestra.

-Buenas tardes Genkai.

Saludó Kurama amablemente.

-Hola muchachos, tiempo sin verlos por aquí, a que se debe su visita?

-Nada en especial- dijo Kurama sonriendo –sólo pasábamos por aquí, verdad Hiei?

Hiei estaba extrañado por la actitud de Kurama, que diablos le pasaba ahora, no era normal en él comportarse de esta manera casi infantil.

-Por cierto Yukina está en el patio- dijo la Genkai, que tampoco paso por alto el raro comportamiento del Kitsune- por qué no van a verla.

Los muchachos fueron al patio interior donde Yukina estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo. La koorime sonrió al verlos, de una manera especial, porque siempre se alegraba de ver a Hiei, aun sin saber porque le simpatizaba bastante, y Kurama, bueno, él a veces se dignaba a mirarla, pero eso no evitaba que le alegrara su presencia.

Kurama al verla su dulce sonrisa sintió desarmarse por dentro, y su corazón por primera vez sintió un pánico terrible, uno diferente de los que se siente cuando uno se enfrenta a un monstruo terrible y sabe que puede morir, este miedo era uno cálido, dulce, como si estuviera deseoso de morir, pero en sus brazos.

-Kurama, porque no saludas? – dijo Hiei al ver al Yoko absorto en sus pensamientos –Recuerda a que vinimos.

-quien? Yo? –dijo Kurama como despertando de un sueño.

-Estamos algo distraídos hoy?- dijo Genkai que había venido al patio

-Te sucede algo Kurama?- preguntó Yukina

-A mí? No – dijo secamente el chico de ojos verdes –Nada, no me pasa nada.

-Menos mal – dijo Genkai – por un momento pensé que te había lo mismo que a Kuwabara. Kurama sintió como los colores se subían a su cara y Hiei lo miró de reojo.

-No se quedan a tomar el té con nosotras? – dijo Yukina –Kazuma vendrá hoy.

Hiei apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada, Kurama en cambio se puso pálido.

-No gracias, recordé que tengo algo que hacer – dijo Kurama apresuradamente.

-Pero eso pude esperar Kurama – dijo Hiei.

-No Hiei, es algo muy importante –dijo Kurama más nervioso que de costumbre.

-No seas maleducado Kurama! – dijo Hiei elevando el tono de voz –sí, estamos encantados de aceptar su invitación y quedarnos a tomar el té con ustedes.

-Entonces vamos a la sala, Kazuma no debe tardar en llegar- dijo Yukina

Cuando estuvieron en la sala, Yukina y Genkai dejaron solos a los chicos para traer el servicio, ya que al parecer Kuwabara se había retrasado y no había motivo para esperarlo más tiempo.

-Ahora Kurama me puedes decir que diablos te ocurre? –dijo Hiei muy molesto.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada – respondió Kurama de la misma manera.

-Bella Yukina, él que esperabas acaba de llegar! – entró Kuwabara con ese estilo fanfarrón tan suyo – Y a ustedes quien los invitó? – dijo Kuwabara mirando a Hiei de pies a cabeza, mirada que era a su vez devuelta por Hiei.

-Kazuma llegaste –dijo Yukina sonriente como de costumbre –Hiei y Kurama nos acompañarán a tomar el té hoy.

-No me importa estar en compañía del mismo diablo con tal de estar a tu lado bella Yukina –dijo Kuwabara sacando un ramo de flores – Para ti bella Yukina, yo mismo las corté en el camino.

-Gracias Kazuma, eres muy dulce- dijo la pequeña koorime.

Este gesto hizo que la sangre de Hiei comenzara a hervir del coraje, por eso no notó que Kurama también se mostró molesto.

La tarde pasó con las constantes peleas entre Hiei y Kuwabara, ya que ninguno de los dos desperdiciaba la oportunidad para lanzar dardos a su parte contraria, en cambio Kurama casi no pronunció palabra alguna, actitud que no pasó inadvertida para la vieja Genkai. Cuando fue el momento de despedirse Kurama seguía tan callado como había estado toda la tarde.

-Yukina puedes acompañar a los muchachos, yo tengo algo que hablar con Kuwabara- dijo la anciana maestra.

Yukina acompañó a los chicos hasta la puerta.

-Hasta pronto Hiei– dijo Yukina – Adiós Kurama, fue lindo que nos acompañaran.

-Kurama te está hablando –dijo Hiei pisando el pie de Kurama para que reaccionara de una vez por todas.

-Adiós Yukina! – dijo el kitsune apresuradamente dando media vuelta para irse de ahí.

-Espera un momento! – dijo Hiei corriendo hasta Kurama –O vas y le la invitas a salir o aquí mismo de parto en dos con mi katana, no soportaré otra tarde con ese idiota de Kuwabara.

Kurama suspiró y dio media vuelta, pero sus verdes ojos no se levantaban del piso y secamente dijo las palabras que Hiei la había exigido –Quieres salir conmigo mañana Yukina?

La koorime sin salir todavía de su asombro respondió cortésmente

-Me encantaría Kurama, pero mañana saldré con Kazuma, supongo que para otro día será.

Tanto Kurama como Hiei se quedaron inmóviles por un minuto sin saber que decir, hasta que Kuwabara salió de la casa de Genkai.

-Que rara es esta Genkai, hacerme quedar para preguntarme algo que luego se le olvida que era – decía Kuwabara – a mí se me hace que la edad ya le está afectando el coco.

De pronto vio a los chicos y a Yukina aun en la puerta. No miró a Hiei y se habló directamente con la chica.

-Adiós bella Yukina, mañana vendré por ti – dijo el amigo de Urameshi.

-Adiós Kazuma – dijo Yukina con una sonrisa.

-Si nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Kurama y a rastras se llevó a Hiei sin fijarse bien a donde iba.

Una vez estuvieron lejos de la casa de Genkai Hiei se detuvo en seco.

-Bueno Kurama espero que me des una explicación por lo de esta tarde – Dijo Hiei con su típica mirada –Creí que sabías como invitar a una chica.

-Que quieres que te diga –dijo tristemente Kurama – Al parecer a Yukina si le gusta Kuwabara.

-No me extraña si la ignoras casi todo el tiempo –dijo Hiei molesto con su amigo –Si no te gusta ella, por lo menos hazlo por mí, sabes que no quiero que el tonto de Kuwabara ande todo el tiempo con ella.

-Pero si a ella le gusta él que puedo hacer yo? – dijo Kurama todavía con la mirada triste –no creo que debamos intervenir si es así.

-Si por lo menos hicieras un esfuerzo –dijo Hiei con rabia –por lo menos en inútil de Kuwabara le trajo un presente, no sé mucho de las costumbres humanas, pero parece que así se hace siempre, que no sabes tú mejor de estás cosas Kurama, no deberías regalarle flores?

-Lo veo y no los creo – dijo Urameshi apareciendo en las espaldas de Hiei –Hiei dándote consejos para conquistar chicas a ti Kurama?

-Yusuke no vuelvas a hacer eso! –gritó Hiei que estaba desprevenido.

-Pero que carácter Hiei – dijo Urameshi sonriendo –Pero Kurama creí que tu no tenías ese tipo de problemas sentimentales.

-Eso no te interesa! – dijo enfadado Kurama que ya estaba cansado de todo.

-Parece que el mal humor de Hiei es contagioso, mejor me voy ahora que estoy de excelente humor, adiós muchachos y ya dejen de ser tan agrios –dijo Yusuke al marcharse.

-Ya van dos veces seguidas que Yusuke me juega la misma broma –dijo Hiei tomando la misma dirección que Yusuke –Me la pagará, a ver cuanto le dura su buen humor del día. Y Kurama la próxima vez pon un poco de interés, quieres?

Kurama sólo suspiró al darse cuenta de que había ido en dirección contraria a su casa, el camino de regreso sería largo y tendría que pasar de nuevo por la casa de Genkai donde estaba Yukina. Si al menos pudiera comportarse naturalmente a su lado, pero parecía cada vez más difícil, cada vez que la veía se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar, temiendo decir alguna estupidez, prefería callar y no permitir que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran, porque para él era más fácil ignorar a la pequeña koorime, que mantener la calma a su lado. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, porque Yukina lo había rechazado, prefiriendo salir con Kuwabara, de quien no guardaba ningún sentimiento de rencor, porque Kurama tenía que admitir que el humano llenó de atenciones a Yukina desde el momento que la conoció y él apenas le dirigió la palabra por su maldita de costumbre de mantener la calma y mostrar una frialdad que era una máscara.

-Rayos! –maldijo Kurama –Soy un estúpido!

-No, no eres – dijo Yukina que apareció delante de él.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo


	3. capitulo3

**Nota: **Bueno, no creí que escribir fics de este tipo fuera tan difícil, al menos para mí lo es, espero no les moleste el que haya me haya salido del canon de la historia del anime, pero este es sólo un fic, no la Biblia, es pura diversión.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-****

**Desde que te vi 3**

Kurama se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Yukina, sin poder creer que era ella la que le hablaba, dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y allí estaba ella, en medio de la soledad del paraje que lleva a la casa de Genkai, por primera vez, Kurama y Yukina estaban solos.

-Yukina? Que haces aquí? – dijo Kurama aun sin poder reaccionar.

- Pareces preocupado por algo – le dijo la pequeña Koorime acercándose a Kurama –Te sientes bien?

-No me pasa nada – dijo el kitsune aun más nervioso, sintiendo un aire frío alrededor de Yukina.

- Te ves pálido Kurama - dijo la Koorime acercándose al Yoko extendiendo la mano para tocar la frente del chico

Kurama ante gesto dio un paso atrás, Yukina sólo retiró la mano y su mirada cambió, la alegría que siempre mostraba se desvaneci

-Kurama – dijo la chica – por qué me invitaste a salir?

-A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el Kitsune que se sentía avergonzado por su reacción y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

-Desde que te conozco apenas me has hablado – dijo la Koorime otra vez con la mirada triste – Se me ocurre que no te agrado del todo.

-No es eso – dijo rápidamente Kurama tomando a Yukina por los hombros pero callando en seco pues no sabía como continuar sin ser traicionado por sus sentimientos y confesarle todo de una buena vez.

-No soy tonta, cuando estoy cerca apenas me miras – dijo Yukina – no te estoy reprochando nada. Pero se me hacer extraño que de un de repente me invites a salir.

Kurama no supo que responder, si inventar algo o decirle la verdad, incluso esto no era opción ya que cual verdad le contaría, la de Hiei que es su hermano y no quiere que ande con Kuwabara o decirle que en realidad se muere por ella.

El silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Kurama seguía en silencio deseando que algo pasara para salir de esta situación, sin embargo cada minuto al lado de Yukina renovaban en su corazón los sentimientos que hace ya tiempo sentía.

-Yukina, estás aquí? – se escuchó la voz de la vieja Genkai que venía en esa dirección.

Kurama vio la silueta de la anciana maestra que los miraba fijamente.

-sigues por aquí Kurama? creí que ya te habías despedido – Dijo Genkai sin mirar a Kurama.

-Es que equivoqué el rumbo- dijo Kurama con la mejillas sonrosadas.

-Es pensé- luego Genkai se dirigió a Yukina – Vamos a casa Yukina tienes que alistarte para tu partida.

-Partida?- preguntó el yoko.

-Si dentro de tres días Yukina volverá a la ciudad flotante en Makai- dijo la anciana.

-El tiempo que me dieron para buscar a mi hermano se termina – dijo Yukina tristemente – hasta ahora no he logrado nada, aun con la ayuda de Kazuma.

-Lo sé – dijo el Yoko bajando la mirada sabiendo bien quien era el hermano que buscaba Yukina.

-Es que es muy difícil – dijo Kurama tratando de sonar comprensivo pero en su interior pensaba que le sorprendería que Kuwabara encontrara siquiera su cabeza, luego se reprendió por este pensamiento pues sabía que eran los celos los que lo hacían pensar de esa manera, y es que el cabeza de zanahoria acaparaba toda la atención de Yukina y él apenas intercambiaba alguna que otra palabra con ella a excepción de esta noche.

-Tú me ayudarías a buscar a mi hermano? – preguntó Yukina mirando fijamente a Kurama – es que si no lo encuentro pronto, tendré que volver a casa y no podré volver jamás a Ningekai y no sabré jamás quien es mi hermano – Dijo Yukina con los ojos húmedos.

Estás palabras hicieron que el corazón de Kurama se detuviera y un dolor irresistible nació en su interior mezclado con el miedo de no volver a ver a Yukina, aun de lejos como venía haciendo desde que la conoció, siguiendo sus pasos como una sombra imperceptible e inabordable, así era como pasaba Kurama sus tardes, yendo y viniendo por donde la pequeña Koorime solía estar siempre admirándola como se admira al ocaso, desde lejos, inalcanzable, maravillado por sus colores efímeros, sabiendo que pronto serán cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, pero siempre con la esperanza de uno nuevo al siguiente día, pero ahora está esperanza moría pues ya no volvería a ver a Yukina, ahora la perdería para siempre y la oscuridad caería sobre él y no volvería a salir el sol para sus ojos.

-Calma Yukina, estoy segura – dijo Genkai mirando fijo al Kitsune – que Kurama nos ayudará a buscarlo. De hecho él y Hiei pueden buscarlo juntos.

-No sé si Hiei esté de acuerdo – dijo el chico.

-Tendrás que convencerlo, si Yukina encontrara en Ningekai a su hermano, podría quedarse aquí –dijo la vieja Genkai.

-Entonces tendría permiso para quedarme – dijo Yukina que miraba a Kurama con esperanzas.

-Lo haré –dijo Kurama decidido- yo te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Yukina salto para abrazar al Yoko – Gracias Kurama! – le dijo – sé que tú podrás encontrarlo.

Kurama tímidamente apoyó sus manos en la espalda de la chica, se sentía tan bien estar así, junto a ella, sin decir nada, un instante que saboreó como el sediento toma el primer trago de dulce agua. Quiso que ese momento jamás terminara, pero no se puede detener el tiempo.

-Vamos Yukina – Kurama escuchó la voz de Genkai que lo despertaba de su sueño – es tarde, tú también, Kurama seguro tienes que volver a casa.

-Si – dijo el yoko soltando a la Koorime quien se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que había abrazado a Kurama.

-espero que esta vez no pierdas el rumbo y vayas directo a donde tienes que ir –le dijo la vieja Genkai que sabía muy bien de que era de lo que estaba hablando.

Kurama no le prestó importancia a este comentario pues todavía se sentía adormecido por aquel corto abrazo.

-Adiós Kurama – Oyó decir a Yukina una vez más.

Sonrió para sí, todavía sentía en el aire el aroma de Yukina y en sus dedos la suavidad de sus cabellos.

Caminó rumbo a su casa y con cada paso poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad, hasta que en cierto punto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le prometió a Yukina buscar a su hermano cuando él sabía bien quien era, y de paso ya antes le había prometido a Hiei no contarle nada a Yukina. Cómo le haría ahora para convencer a Hiei de decirle la verdad a su hermana, porque él no pensaba traicionarlo y decirle todo a Yukina, eso sería muy bajo, pero lo peor de todo era que se le acababa el tiempo, en tan sólo tres días Yukina volvería a Makai y no volvería verla. Más que eso le dolía ver sufrir a la pequeña Koorime, quien volvería a la isla flotante sin saber quien era su hermano, no lo soportaba, sin embargo no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a Hiei, él podría esperar eso de todos menos de Kurama, que era la persona en quien más confiaba.

-Maldición! – dijo una vez más el Yoko y se fue corriendo a casa a pensar en una solución a sus problemas.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	4. capitulo4

**Nota**: Los personajes son de Togashi Yoshihiro, por fin pude completar este capítulo que es bastante corto, dicho sea de paso. Espero terminar pronto este fic que se me hizo más difícil de lo que pensaba. (al menos si está mal no sufriran mucho leyendo esto) 

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Desde que te vi 4**

Hiei fue a la casa de Genkai muy temprano al día siguiente para seguir adelante con su plan de alejar a Kuwabara de su hermana.

-Tonto Kurama, yo no sé porque se pone tan nervioso, ni que Yukina estuviera tan fea (los hermanos preferirían cortarse un brazo antes que admitir que sus hermanas son bonitas)

En realidad lo que Hiei pretendía hacer, era dejar el ramo de flores que había cortado en el parque con una nota que decía de Kurama para Yukina. Claro que debía hacer esto muy sigilosamente sin dejar que nadie lo viera pues se jugaba mucho de su orgullo.

-Que haces aquí pitufo? –Hiei no tenía que mirar para darse cuenta de quien se trataba

-No te interesa zanahoria – De todas las personas tenía que encontrarse justo con Kuwabara, pero que molesto es este tipo, pensó, que no deja en paz a Yukina un solo minuto del día.

-para que es ese ramo, que, ahora trabajas para Kurama? Ja ja ja ja! –La risa de Kuwabara hacía que la sangre de Hiei hirviera

-Hn!

-Oye! –dijo Kuwabara con su acostumbrada bravuconada -no me digas que es el día de las madres, porque de ser así estaré en grandes problemas –De pronto su voz tomó un aire preocupado –Esta vez mi mami no me perdona.

-Estúpido Ningen! Ahora si que me las pagas –Dijo Hiei sacando su espada.

-Eres tú Hiei? Por qué no llamaste a la puerta? –Dijo Genkai al abrir la puerta –También vino Kuwabara, llamaré a Yukina. Por cierto si ven a Yusuke díganle que ya se retrasó y que tendrá que correr otro kilómetro por cada minuto que llegue tarde.

La anciana maestra entró un momento dejando solos a los dos muchachos

-Oye Hiei, no me has respondido –dijo el cabeza de zanahoria –Para quien trajiste ese ramo tan chistoso.

-Que no te interesa pedazo de alcornoque –dijo Hiei haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no perder el autocontrol

-Enserio trajiste flores? –Dijo Yusuke –no lo puedo creer de ti Hiei, era de eso que hablabas anoche con Kurama?

-Ya me hartaron, yo mejor me marcho par de inútiles –dijo Hiei al ver que su plan de pasar inadvertido fracasaba.

–Trajiste flores! –Dijo Yukina con una sonrisa –que bonitas son

-Trajiste flores para Yukina?! Oye eso no es justo! yo vi a Yukina primero!!! –Dijo airadamente Kazuma -Bella Yukina, no rompas mi corazón y dime que no aceptarás los regalos de Hiei! –Comenzó a Sollozar Kuwabara tomando de las manos a la Koorime

-Hn! – fue lo único que dijo Hiei cuando le alcanzó el ramo de flores que había conseguido.

-Eres muy amable Hiei –Dijo Yukina –Te mandó Kurama verdad? Anoche me prometió que me ayudaría a buscar a mi hermano.

-QUEE!!! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hiei y Kuwabara.

Hiei no dijo nada, sólo dio media vuelta y desapareció. En cambio Kuwabara se quedó todavía quieto en su lugar sin saber que decir.

-Así que de Kurama –dijo pensativo Yusuke, tomándose de la barbilla –Creí que Kurama podía conseguir flores más bonitas.

-Llegas tarde Yusuke –Dijo Genkai agarrando a Yusuke de una oreja –Sabes lo que eso significa.

-Diez kilómetros extra? –dijo Yusuke como un corderito.

Genkai sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hiei? Ya se fue? –Preguntando la maestra –Lo mismo deberías hacer tú Kuwabara, Yukina no saldrá hoy contigo.

-Pero por qué? – preguntó Kuwabara –Todavía no entiendo nada

-Tengo que buscar a mi hermano –dijo Yukina -Kurama me prometió que me ayudaría.

-Yo te puedo ayudar bella Yukina –dijo desesperado Kazuma.

-Si hasta ahora no has logrado nada –dijo Urameshi sonriendo –además Kurama ya sabe... – Yusuke calló en seco pues de pronto recordó la amenaza de Hiei de cortar en pedacitos a cualquiera que se atreviera a revelar su secreto, bueno, en realidad sólo había amenazado a Botan, pero supuso que la advertencia valía para los demás, ahora que era raro que Kurama se mostrara dispuesto a revelarle el secreto a Yukina, al parecer al kitsune no le importaba terminar como fiambre o que Hiei lo convirtiera en abrigo, por qué se arriesgaría así Kurama?

-Yusuke, que no oyes, si sigues así te voy a aumentar el castigo por llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

-Lo siento Genkai pero tengo algo importante que hacer –Yusuke sale corriendo rumbo a la casa de Kurama pensando en que tal vez las cosas se pongan color de hormiga, ya que Hiei no se veía nada contento con la idea de Kurama contándole todo a su hermana perdida –Sólo espero no encontrar a Kurama en rebanadas.

-Yusuke, regresa! –dijo Genkai pero Urameshi ya estaba muy lejos.

Kurama seguía aun en cama, algo raro ya que aun en sábado cuando no tenía que ir a la escuela, solía levantarse muy temprano. Anoche no había podido dormir pensando en Yukina y en Hiei, sin dudarlo eran las personas que más le importaban, aparte de su madre, su mejor amigo y la chica que sin notarlo él siquiera había logrado entrar en su corazón hasta llenarlo completamente. Ahora todo se había complicado, y el tiempo se terminaba, que diferente hubiera sido todo si él no estaría ya enterado de la verdad que Yukina buscaba tan desesperadamente, Que suerte tenía Kuwabara que no estaba comprometido como él a guardar silencio, su ignorancia le daba más posibilidades con la chica.

-Por qué tuve que decirle eso a Yukina –decía suspirando Kurama, sin duda no tenía remedio, ya que al verla a los ojos todo lo demás parecía perder importancia y la felicidad de Yukina parecía ser lo único importante en el mundo.

No era como en otras épocas en las que aun cuando le gustaran otras chicas jamás pensó en involucrarse con ellas porque sabía qua tarde o temprano llegaría a dañarlas. Cuanta razón tuvo entonces ya que ahora con Yukina todos estos temores parecían hacerse realidad, estaba lastimando los sentimientos de la persona a la que más quería.

-Ahí estás maldito Kitsune traidor!! –Dijo Hiei entrando por la ventana –así te quería encontrar en tu madriguera!!!

-Hiei!! Que tienes!!- Dijo Kurama saltando de su cama para no ser golpeado por la espada de Hiei.

-Cómo pudiste!!! –Hiei intentó golpear de nuevo a Kurama pero este esquivaba cada ataque.

-cálmate, dime por qué estás enojado! –Decía Kurama saltando de un lado de su habitación a otro.

-Te mataré, eso es lo que te mereces!!

-Hiei, espera por favor!

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	5. capitulo5

**Nota:** Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Togashi Yoshihiro, si ando en lo correcto, sino me corrigen, porque sólo así aprendo. Al fin publico el final de este fic que como ya lo dije se me hizo bastante difícil terminarlo, de no haber sido por las palabras alentadoras de Kaolla Asakura seguro seguiría en el olvido, gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews, espero el final no se les haga muy desastroso.

**Desde que te vi 5**

Cuando Yusuke encontró a Hiei, estaba en el parque cerca de la casa de Kurama persiguiendo al zorro con su espada para cortarlo en dos, sin éxito todavía para fortuna del Yoko, aunque que este se rehusaba a pelear con Hiei.

_-Reigan!_ -gritó Yusuke obligando a Hiei y Kurama saltar al mismo tiempo para evitar el golpe de Urameshi.

_-Que diablos te propones hacer!_ –le gritó Hiei –_matarnos!_

_-Así que ahora defiendes a Kurama?_ – le dijo Yusuke –_hace un minuto querías deshacerte de él, deberías agradecerme._

_-No seas tonto!_ –dijo Hiei –quiero ser yo el que mate a este traidor!

Yusuke se acercó sin precaución

_-a ver Hiei, por que quieres matar a Kurama?_

_-dile, Kurama, apuesto a que sabes bien porque vine a matarte_ –bufó Hiei

_-Lo sé Hiei, y es justo lo que haces_ –dijo Kurama bajando la mirada _-por eso no te ataqué, pero debes escucharme primero._

_-Escucharte? Para que?_ –Reclamó Hiei -_parece que hablas demasiado!_

_-El que habla demasiado aquí eres tú_ –le dijo Yusuke sin medir las consecuencias _–por que no dejas que Kurama te explique, y de paso yo me entero de todo este rollo._

si tanto quieres saber porque no le preguntas a este zorro traidor porque le prometió a Yukina que le ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano cuando sabe muy bien que me prometió no contarle nada...

_-bajo amenaza de que nos cortarás en pedacitos si dijéramos algo –interrumpió Urameshi_ –eso ya lo sabemos, lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver.

_-Hiei_ –comenzó Kurama cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar _-si no le dices a Yukina la verdad pronto, tal vez no vuelvas a verla..._

_-Tú que sabes_ –dijo Hiei –_que le puede pasar si está bien cuidada con Genkai_

_-en eso tienes razón -_dijo Urameshi –_pero sólo le quedan tres días para volver a la isla flotante, si es que no ha encontrado a su hermano, ahora si alguno de ustedes me explica..._

_-que!_ –dijo Hiei incrédulo –_Yukina volverá a la isla!_

_-Y no podrá volver jamás a Ningekai_ –dijo Kurama tristemente _–tienes que decirle Hiei._

La mirada de Hiei mostraba una gran tristeza, había buscado a su hermana toda su vida, y cuando finalmente la encontró no se atrevió a decirle que él era su hermano por vergüenza a su pasado, por más que se hubiera redimido hace ya bastante tiempo.

_-No puedo!_ –gritó de rabia Hiei antes de marcharse a punto de llorar por la frustración.

Kurama se quedó en su lugar quieto sin decir una sola palabra, mientras Yusuke aun se preguntaba algunas cosas.

Me puedes decir Kurama porque le enviaste flores a Yukina con Hiei?

Kurama sólo parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

_Yusuke yo no le envié flores..._

_-Entonces no la invitaste a salir?_ –preguntó Urameshi

_-sí la invité, pero no es por lo que tu crees_ –dijo rápidamente el zorro.

_-entonces para que más se invita salir a una chica_ –dijo Suspicaz Yusuke _-Parece que ahora quieres hacerle la competencia a Kuwabara._

_-Yusuke, no entiendes... yo..._

_-Urameshi!_ –Llegó Genkai con Kuwabara corriendo por detrás de ella _–cuantas veces te he dicho que no abandones así el entrenamiento, el que no haya ningún torneo pronto no es motivo para que te descuides._

_-el entrenamiento! Lo olvidé Genkai _

_-Urameshi!_ –llegó Kuwabara jadeando -_tienes que ayudarme, Kurama quiere ..._

Kuwabara se detuvo en seco al ver al Yoko al lado de Yusuke.

_-que decías Kuwabara?_ –preguntó Urameshi

_-sí que es lo que quiero?_ –le preguntó Kurama con algo de malicia.

_-Nada, en tu casa nos vemos_.

Genkai se llevó a Yusuke a rastras mientras que Kuwabara no quiso quedarse a charlar con Kurama ya que lo consideraba de hoy en adelante un rival.

Los días pasaron y la fecha en la que Yukina tendría que partir llegó, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru y Botan fueron a la casa de Genkai a despedirse de su amiga.

_-Genkai!_ –llamó desde la puerta Keiko

_-Bella Yukina!_ –dijo Kuwabara con lágrimas en los ojos –_dime que no es cierto que te marcharás!_

No seas tan melodramático Kazuma–Shizuru le dio un golpe en la nuca

_-Hola muchachos, pasen, pasen Yukina no debe tardar en llegar_ –dijo Genkai

_-a donde fue?_ –preguntó Keiko.

Kurama andaba por los alrededores sin atreverse a ir al templo de Genkai y tener que despedirse de Yukina, que podría decirle, que lastimosamente no pudo encontrar a su hermano aunque él sabía bien que era mentira, que siempre supo que Hiei era su hermano y ahora recién le dice aun conociendo la desesperación de la joven por encontrarlo, seguro Yukina lo odiaría por esto, o peor aun podría rogarle que no se marchara porque no podía concebir la existencia sin ella

_-eso es absurdo_ –dijo para sí el Yoko, Mientras Hiei lo miraba desde un árbol

_-Porque no vas a casa de Genkai en lugar estar merodeando por aquí_

_-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta Hiei_

_-Yo pregunté primero _–le contestó Hiei _-además conoces mis razones. En cambio tu no tienes nada que ocultar_

Kurama bajó la mirada porque sabía bien que no era cierto, finalmente dio un suspiro y habló

Sabes que se va hoy?

Hiei no dijo nada sólo cambió la expresión de su rostro.

deberías decirle...

_-Kurama, no digas una sola palabra más, me oyes_ –Hiei estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, ya estaba harto de Kurama, porque tenía razón como _siempre -sabes bien que no quiero que sepa que yo soy su hermano, te mataré si se lo dice a ti o a cualquiera! Yukina no puede saber que yo soy su hermano!_

Para este momento el tono de la voz de Hiei ya estaba bastante elevado, debido en mayor parte a la frustración de no poder hacer frente a sus propios temores de ser rechazado por la única familia que le quedaba, porque prefería seguir sólo a sentir el rechazo de su hermana, y esto lo alteraba demasiado, tanto como para no darse cuenta de que él y Kurama ya no estaban solos desde hace un rato, Yukina con los ojos llorosos, estaba de pie bajo el árbol donde Hiei estaba parado.

_Así que Yukina fue a buscar a Hiei?_ –dijo Keiko -_pero por que?_

Botan para su fortuna, se atoró con las galletas que Genkai les ofreció y se puso roja como un tomate ante esta pregunta, pues ella era capaz de contarle a Keiko y a los demás que Yukina era la hermana de Hiei.

Yukina siempre tuvo simpatía por Hiei, pero pensó que el tal vez no vendría a despedirse, así que tuvo que ir ella a buscarlo.

Kuwabara se mostró celoso, estaba bastante confundido, que no era Kurama el que quería robársela, o fue todo un engaño de Hiei para sacarlo del camino? Kuwabara no lo sabía, pero desde luego Kuwabara nunca sabe nada.

_-Y lo encontró_ -dijo Urameshi cargando a Hiei en su hombro

_-lastima que le dio un síncope cuando la vio_ –dijo Kurama llevando a Yukina en brazos

_-Yukina, que te pasó!_ –Kuwabara corrió donde Kurama –que fue lo que le hiciste!

_-Nada_ –dijo el Yoko apartando a la chica de Kuwabara –_se desmayó de la impresión al averiguar quien era su hermano. Ahora si me indicas Genkai donde está su recámara para que se recupere de la impresión._

_-Pero que fue lo que pasó?_ –dijo Botan todavía incrédula –_Le contaste todo a Yukina y por eso tuviste que dejar fuera de combate a Hiei? No te mató? Estás entero?_

_-Kurama no le dijo una palabra a Yukina –_dijo Urameshi más contento que de costumbre _-fue Hiei quien se lo dijo y le dio un síncope cuando lo supo por eso está desmayado. Por ahora tendré que amarrarlo para cuando despierte_

Urameshi se llevó a Hiei donde Kurama trataba de reanimar a la Koorime

_-Eso quiere decir que Yukina no se irá_! –dijo contenta Keiko

_-que bueno!_ –dijo Shizuru encendiendo un cigarrillo _–y tú por qué no dices nada Kazuma? _

_Mi dulce Yukina es la hermana de ese chihuahueño rabioso?_ –Kazuma aun no salía de su asombro.

Cuando finalmente Yukina y Hiei recuperaron el conocimiento hablaron a solas durante largo tiempo, fue lo mejor, aunque no sabemos que fue lo que se dijeron, pero podemos decir que todos los temores de Hiei eran infundados, ya que la Koorime estaba más que contenta de saber que contaba con un hermano que siempre la cuidaba y protegía aun sin saber ella lo cerca que estaba.

El día acababa y los chicos seguían en la casa de Genkai, festejando el no tener que despedirse de una amiga tan querida como la dulce Yukina, aunque Kuwabara no estaba tan alegre como de costumbre, pensó que todavía tenía esperanzas con la chica, esperanzas que pronto se desvanecerían.

_-Ya es hora de marcharnos_ -dijo Keiko _–fue una linda tarde Genkai_

_-Sí_ –dijo Yusuke _–lástima que tenga que volver mañana temprano para entrenar. Auch! Era una broma Genkai!_

_-Nosotros también nos vamos_ –dijo Shizuru pisando la colilla de su cigarrillo _–vamos Kazuma._

_-Espera un momento_ –dijo Kuwabara –_Yukina, mañana podemos ir al cine?_

Todos esperaban que Hiei rebanara al amigo de Urameshi por tal atrevimiento sin embargo Hiei sólo apartó la mirada como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

_-Lo siento mucho Kazuma_ –dijo Yukina _–Pero mañana saldré con Kurama, es decir si todavía está en pie la invitación del otro día Kurama._

_-que!... digo.. sí, claro que me encantaría que salgas conmigo_ –dijo el Yoko que fue tomado por sorpresa –_si es que no estás enojada por ocultarte lo de Hiei._

_-fue por mantener tu promesa con Hiei, entiendo eso_ –dijo Yukina –_además, desde que te vi esperé que me invitaras... un día..._

Yukina se acercó peligrosamente a Kurama y le hizo un guiño sonriendo a lo que el chico sólo pudo contestar con otra encantadora sonrisa.

Las quijadas de Hiei y Kuwabara por poco y llegan al piso, sin darse cuenta que tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

_Hasta mañana Kurama_ –dijo Yukina.

_-Hasta mañana Yukina_ –Dijo Kurama ofreciéndole la rosa que siempre lleva consigo.

_-Por qué bella Yukina?_ –dijo Kuwabara con lágrimas en los ojos _–Por que me abandonas._

_-Ya cállate Kazuma_ -dijo Shizuru llevándose al cabeza de zanahoria de una oreja.

_-Estás segura de que estará bien?_ –preguntó Keiko.

_-No te preocupes_ –dijo Shizuru –_Kazuma se enamora de cualquier cosa que lleve faldas._

oooooooo-FIN-ooooooo-


End file.
